Challenge
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: Un défi. Deux fics totalement différentes de deux auteurs s'étant donné un défi. Un contexte sombre, des personnages fuyant quelque chose dans une ville délabrée. On se retourne vers vous, chers lecteurs, laquelle mériterais une suite ? À vous de décider


**Auteures ****; **Miles pour la première, Kyoko pour la seconde !

**Titre ****; **Challenge

**Genre ****; **euh… Défi ?!

**Résumé ****; **Un défi. Deux fics totalement différentes de deux auteurs s'étant donné un défi. Un contexte sombre, des personnages fuyant quelque chose dans une ville délabrée. On se retourne vers vous, chers lecteurs, laquelle mériterais une suite ? À vous de décider !

**Note ****;** Nous ne sommes pas responsable des ressemblances qu'il pourrait y avoir avec d'autres fics. Nous n'avions qu'une heure tapant pour l'écrire pas une seconde de plus. Le but était de mettre le plus de description possible, alors on vous laisse trancher sur laquelle gagne ce défi, Miles ? Ou Kyoko ?

Dites nous laquelle est la meilleure, laquelle mériterait une suite et on vous la fera !!

**Défi de Miles-sama ; **

Il roulait de plus en vite sur sa moto tout aussi délabrée que la pauvre ville dans laquelle il roulait à une vitesse plus qu'inacceptable. Il allait de plus en vite, toujours plus vite. Il passa rapidement devant une rue qu'il connaissait bien. Cette rue qui était si belle avant d'être entièrement détruite par l'ennemie. Ses cheveux rougeâtres virevoltaient à la vitesse du vent, ceux-ci étaient dénudés de tout casque, seul une paire de lunette de soleil pouvait protéger ses yeux. La moto engagea une course folle, manquant déraper dans un tournant plus qu'étroit, fonçant dans une barre de fer déjà bien usée par le temps. S'arrêtant quelque secondes pour se remettre du choc assez brutal, il recommença son ascension tout aussi rapidement. Il passa devant un immeuble aux vitres entièrement brisées, seule quelque une avait réchappé aux explosions violentes. L'affiche qui annonçait fièrement le nom de l'immeuble avait été complètement effacée, on ne distinguait que les lambeaux des anciennes lettres qui étaient présentes.

Il évita soigneusement une craque profonde à sa gauche en tournant vers la droite. Derrière celle-ci il avait plusieurs roches de différentes grosseurs. Il se déplaça habillement à travers celles-ci, manquant même quelque fois de rouler sur l'une d'elle, un peu moins visible que les autres et de se ramasser violement la rue déjà bien amochée. Tout à coup il entendit un sifflement près de son oreille, il tourna aussi maladroitement que rapidement vers le coté pour tenter d'éviter la balle. Cette maladresse le fit perdre l'équilibre. Sa morini corsaro grise rentra dans un arbre non loin, celui-ci avait poussé à travers les craquelures du sol. Le jeune homme roux fut propulsé à plus de trois mètres plus loin de l'accident. Le roux se releva rapidement, et fut pris d'étourdissement dû au choc violent qu'il avait subi lors de l'impact. Plus loin il entendit les chars d'assauts de l'armée ce rapprocher de plus en plus de l'endroit où il avait été forcé de s'arrêter. Cela se situait près de la rue principale de la ville, il serait facile pour eux de l'attraper dans cet endroit… Il tenta de courir mais sa cheville douloureuse l'en empêcha, il était cloué sur place. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Le soleil était à son plus haut dans le ciel, il tapait violement sur sa tête flamboyante.

Un regard à gauche, seulement des débris de maison, toutes irrécupérables et les immeubles aux alentours n'était guère mieux, tous dans un état plus lamentable l'un que l'autre. Un regard à droite, les magasins tout aussi dévasté que le reste des bâtiments, ce qui voulait dire aucun échappatoire et puis de toute façon même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu s'y rendre. Il fit la seule chose raisonnable qui lui vint à l'esprit, rester docilement là à attendre, au moins comme cela les soldats sauraient qu'il était pacifique... Armé, mais pacifique... Cela lui sauverait peut-être la vie. Plusieurs voitures d'assauts dans les mêmes tons de couleur s'arrêtèrent autour de lui. Plusieurs gardes sortirent de chaque véhicule. Le jeune homme jugea qu'il en avait bien trop pour une seule et unique personne, tous étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et braquaient leurs Baretta AR 70 sur lui. Lui avec son 951 dans sa poche arrière droite il ne ferait pas long feu.

'' Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ''

'' Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne faisais que rouler vite... Et puit de toute façon ce n'est pas interdit … ''

'' Toute les raisons son bonne pour arrêter quelqu'un comme toi ! ''

''Mon cher soldat … Vous êtes dans l'obligation de me dire pourquoi je suis inculpé … ''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! ''

'' C'est dans mes droits civils de savoir la raison de mon inculpation ! ''

'' Est-ce qu'un civil se promènerait avec une arme à feu ?! ''

Quelques soldats vinrent derrière lui pour lui prendre sauvagement son arme. L'un d'entre eux lui passa les menottes, le soldat en charge de la tâche prit bien la peine de serrer au maximum celles-ci espérant couper la circulation du sang.

'' Tu es beaucoup trop poli pour ton âge mon p'tit ! ''

Deux gardes prirent fortement son bras droit et gauche pour le forcer à suivre. Les deux hommes serrait le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, même le tissu du manteau noir du roux ne pouvait faire cesser quelque peu la douleur. La marche vers les camions fut difficile à cause de sa douleur à la cheville, le jeune homme regardait partout dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque issu mais tout semblait contre lui … Ils le firent entrer dans un des deux camions accompagnant les voitures d'assaut déjà repartis.

'' Pourquoi tant de monde pour une seule personne ? ''

'' Tu n'as pas à poser de question ''

Il se fit asseoir sur l'un des bancs libres, plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Ils s'embarquèrent ayant comme seule destination, l'enfer.

**XXXXX**

**Défi de Kyoko-Sama qui est plus Sama que l'autre en haut… xD ; **

Son cœur battait la chamade. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Que se passait-il ? Les immeubles étaient détruits, réduits en cendre. Le sol n'avait plus rien de vert, que des ossements, de la chair humaine, des cadavres décapités un peu partout. Une marre de sang coulait dans la ville. L'eau du ruisseau s'était transformée en ce liquide rougeâtre qui nourrissait les arbres malades et défraîchis à cause de cette substance. Les racines avaient un fond cuivré. Les feuilles étaient devenues tout aussi rouges que l'eau de vie qui coulait en abondance sur ces terres salies. Le vent glacial vint lui percuter sa douce peau blanchâtre presque parfaite de ses formes enfantines. Il leva ses grands yeux noirs vers le ciel sombre. Partout, tout était saccagé. Les maisons ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Des murs de brique avaient été propulsés au loin, de grands immeubles s'étaient abattus sur des centaines de personnes qui ornaient le sol. C'était ces créatures sombres et froides qui avaient fait ça. Celles qui le poursuivaient.

Il continua sa course. Où était-il ? Il devait y être. Il ne pouvait être mort. Pas ici, pas sans lui. Une fois caché dans un bâtiment qui lui semblait être à peu près solide, il lança un regard aux alentours.

La lumière de la lune n'éclairait que très peu l'endroit. Les nuages empêchaient ses doux rayons de traverser ce filtre de soie pour aller rejoindre ces ruines sombres. Trop sombres. Un brin d'herbe. Un seul, ou plutôt un extrait d'herbe qu'il pourrait appeler. À peine un tout petit décimètre de diamètre. Mais il était là. Mettant un tant soit peu de couleur dans ce décor macabre. Une petite bestiole rouge et noire vint se joindre à ce spectacle coloré qui était si petit. Une fleur était au milieu de ce paquet de pelouse. Comment une fleur pouvait-elle pousser là ? Elle était rouge sang. D'une beauté incontestable. Ses pétales étaient repliées de telle sorte qu'on pouvait voir en son milieu une perle doré gisant au milieu de son centre sanglant. Le liquide qu'émanait cette chose n'était pas du pollen, mais du sang. Un sang pur au goût âcre tellement exquis. Un sang qui redonnait la vie à quiconque buvait de ce nectar divin. Ses feuilles étaient parfaites, à la voir, jamais on ne pourrait deviner dans quel chaos elle s'était forgée. Jamais personne ne le croirait, et jamais personne ne serait là pour l'entendre. La plante flottait au milieu d'une marre de sang. Était-ce ce qui expliquait sa couleur ? Le sang venait d'une personne. Un homme aux cheveux bruns. Ses cheveux avaient l'air si soyeux, bien qu'un peu sales certes, mais ils avaient l'air tellement doux. Sa peau était frêle. Était-il vivant ? Personne ne saurait le dire. Mais il ne fallait pas lui toucher. On l'avait bien averti de ne toucher et ne parler à personne. Et pourtant..

L'homme avait bougé un bras. Un bras si délicat. Il avait levé ses yeux vides vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui était venu se réfugier à l'abri de ces bêtes sanguinaires. Le mot était peut-être fort, mais c'était tel qu'ils étaient, des bêtes sanguinaires. Ils se regardèrent longuement, détaillant chaque parcelle de leurs corps mutilés. Le sang coulait d'une source invisible. Il était blessé, voir mortellement blessé. Le sang continuait de couler, tout comme les larmes de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui perlaient du coin de ses yeux. Ils devaient partir**. Ils** arrivaient. **Ils **seraient bientôt là. Le brun avait le visage crispé de douleur, ses yeux étaient clos. Tel un ange souffrant de miles et unes tortures, une énorme plaie au niveau de la poitrine. Où était donc son cœur ? Il ne l'avait plus. C'était le pourquoi de cette douleur intense. Son sang avait rejoint celui de la douce fleur, c'était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie. Mais à ce rythme, il allait se vider de son sang, et ce lien qui le préservait allait bientôt s'estomper et laisser son corps vide de vie. Le blond n'aurait pas supporté une telle chose. Jamais il n'accepterait de le perdre. Jamais. Il prit donc le nectar de cette plante ô combien sublime, et le déposa dans la bouche de son aîné qui avala difficilement. Une goutte de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Il se crispa, ses membres étaient tendus, son dos était arqué tel une arche solidement rattachée au sol. Ses muscles avaient l'air douloureux, ses veines bleues sortaient de sa peau blanche si parfaite. Ses yeux passaient du noir au blanc, puis ils étaient immaculés de sang. Il pleurait des larmes de sang. Des spasmes de douleurs. Doucement, sa plaie se referma sur la chair ensanglantée. Il ne criait plus. Il ne bougeait plus. Son souffle était faible, puis en un sursaut, il ouvrit en grand les yeux. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se diriger vers eux. **Ils **étaient arrivés. Ils se prirent la main et se jurèrent en silence de ne jamais la lâcher. Ils coururent le plus loin qu'ils purent dans les débris de cette ville maudite. Ils voyaient les arbres leur barrer la route. Ils entendaient la cohue se rapprocher de plus en plus, mais ils ne se découragèrent pas.

De plus en plus loin, il continuèrent leur course jusqu'à déboucher devant une grande immeuble qu'ils contournèrent. Les branches des arbres les agressaient au passage de leur course. **Ils **étaient là. **Ils **les avaient encerclés. Plus aucune issue n'était possible. Ces bêtes sanguinaires, c'était les humains. Ceux qui ne supportaient pas ce genre de chose. Qu'un homme en aime un autre. Le ciel commençait à gronder. La pluie froide venait envahir ce paysage sanglant, éteignant quelques torches mal allumées. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, le vent sifflait une mélodie que eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Ils étaient faits. Ils allaient mourir. Leurs corps sanglant se rajouteraient à ce drame. Deux corps de plus. Deux victimes de plus. Ils se firent attaquer. Ils ne pourraient lutter bien longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Les coups et les hurlements se succédèrent. Le sang giclait de partout. Le sang de qui ? Nul ne pourrait le dire. En un coup, Kaoru reçu un poignard en plein cœur. La peau se déchira, mais l'organe n'y était pas. Personne ne savait comment c'était possible. Mais il restait toujours debout devant cette attaque. Il ne pouvait mourir après voir bu de ce nectar. Mais son bien aimé n'aurait pas assez de chance. Il entendit au loin un homme crier : « coupez leur la tête ! » C'était fini. Ils approchaient, de plus en plus. Les deux hommes collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent les yeux. Leurs mains s'étaient liées l'une à l'autre et en un dernier baiser ils s'avouèrent leur amour une dernière fois. Les larmes coulèrent, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas. Un grand homme roux se pressa derrière eux, et porta le coup final. En un coup d'épée, leur tête se retrouva au sol. Devant ce spectacle, les cris de joie se firent plus fort. Le tonnerre grondait comme jamais, défoulant la hargne des deux amant. Les éclaires s'abattaient sur cette ville perdue. Les villageois partirent, laissant le corps inerte des deux hommes. La place fut vide. Il ne restait que deux têtes séparées de leurs corps. L'une d'elle continuait de verser des larmes. La tête brune veillerait à jamais sur le corps de son défunt, de son amour. Celui qu'il n'avait pas su protégé.

**XXXXX**

Bon voilà, maintenant les votes sont ouverts !! À vos claviers, Partez !!


End file.
